


Dear No One

by BoneStudio



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Gamer Hanzo, M/M, Musician Jesse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyglot Jesse McCree, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoneStudio/pseuds/BoneStudio
Summary: han-zo lo| tell me why i woke up to genji screaming 'he's coming today'ameizing| we still have weeks till christmasameizing| he's pretty into the spirit isn't he?When Genji met his long-time internet friend, Hanzo thought that would be the end of the whole affair. He never expected outings with a group of people that were as unique as they were crazy. He didn't think he'd have to confront ghosts of the past and expectations for the future. But most of all, he didn't expect the whirlwind that would come when Jesse McCree tumbled in his life.a.k.a the high school chatfic/drabble au that no one asked for.





	1. A Cowboy Is In My House

The last thing Hanzo wanted to wake up to was Genji’s unholy screaming. It’d been a very long time since he had to share a room with his brother. However, his brother’s high-pitched screams nearly jolted Hanzo out of his bed and onto the piles of books and papers sitting by his bed. Hanzo let out a loud groan into his pillow and slammed his fist against the mattress. All he wanted was to sleep in and pretend that nothing existed but the back of his eyelids. Was that so much to ask?

Apparently so because the more Hanzo tried to retreat back into the warm comfort of sleep, the louder Genji’s screams became. It sounded like an army was marching back and forth in the room next to him and the streams of sunlight coming from the window nearest to his bed weren’t helping. Hanzo groaned into his pillow and pawed around for his cell phone, unlocking it and scrolling through his messages. He didn’t text many people aside from his parents, Genji, a few classmates for projects, and the very few people he’d like to call his friends.

 _ **han-zo lo**_ changed the group name from  _ **fuck competitive matches**_ to **_the unholy hour_.**

 **han-zo lo** | tell me why i woke up to genji screaming 'he's coming today'  
**ameizing** | we still have weeks till christmas  
**ameizing** | he's pretty into the spirit isn't he?

There were many reasons why he loved Mei dearly. She was sweet, saw the best in everything and everyone, and could make the best snow cones. Although, his disgust at being awake at seven in the morning and being subjected to his brother’s rummaging outweighed the appreciation of a friend.  
**han-zo lo** | he's gonna /be/ a spirit if he doesn't shut up

 **widowbitch** | 24/7 mood

 **han-zo lo** | scale of 0 to 10, how far gone are you?

 **widowbitch** |  3, idk how long that’s gonna last

Hanzo sat up and frowned at the screen. A three was only two points away from a five which meant being two points away from a panic attack or emotional shutdown. He glanced around his room, taking in the strewn papers and abandoned books. His AP work was already done for the week and he could just slip on a shirt, some pants, hop in his shoes and hurry over. Though before he could map out how he’d do that without alerting either of his parents or Genji to his presence, his phone vibrated.

 **ameizing** | want me to come over?

 **widowbitch** | nah, i think hanzo’s dilemma is going to be the highlight of my day

_She’s well enough to poke fun, let me calm down._

Hanzo rolled his eyes and laid down with a loud thump, rolling over onto his back.

 **han-zo lo** | do you benefit from my suffering or is my presence helping?

 **widowbitch** | yes

 **han-zo lo** |  >_> you earned that name  
**widowbitch** | don't forget it  <3

 **ameizing** | ANYWAY, what has genji so worked up?

His fingers hovered over the screen as he tried to wrack his brain for anything that happened in the last few days. Their father had closed another deal with one of his business partners, their mother took them for a shopping spree and they’d taken multiple pictures for Instagram and Snapchat to fawn over. However, there wasn’t anything else that could have warranted such a re--

_Oh no._

Hanzo’s eyes closed and he nearly felt his soul leave his body. The act of blocking out the repetitive notifications and messages from Genji was proving to be his downfall. He didn’t even _want to_ remember the “development” that his brother had been talking about for the past two weeks. Something about meeting a friend, fulfilling one of the goals on his bucket list and other things that Hanzo just tuned out after the first two days of pestering.

 **han-zo lo** | he’s been talking about meeting up with his penpal turned internet friend meet-up for the last two weeks??

 **widowbitch** | hold on, he’s meeting someone that he’s never seen before

 **widowbitch** | and you’re just letting him go?

 **widowbitch** | guess he is gonna be a spirit by the end of the day

Their parents hadn’t been exactly thrilled at the idea of Genji talking to someone on the internet. Obviously they couldn’t stop him but the idea of Genji talking to this person was less threatening than him actually **meeting** them. There were a million things that could have gone wrong, especially if they didn’t know where he was. Their parents hadn’t budged on their agreement that Genji wouldn’t be allowed to meet this stranger while Genji looked to Hanzo for support on finally meeting his friend.

It’d been a uphill battle but in the end, and Hanzo was the tiebreaker. He couldn’t just crush his little brother’s dreams after so long and he’d worked hard to build up this amount of trust with Genji after years of fighting.  So even if he didn’t believe in this stranger’s intentions, he did believe in Genji.

 **han-zo lo** | okay first of all, shut up amelie. second of all, he’s meeting them at our house

 **widowbitch** | inviting a stranger to your home, have those movie nights taught you nothing

 **han-zo lo** | taught me never to let you pick a film, miss ‘the ring 2 is better than the original’

 **widowbitch** | i wasn't gonna bring it up earlier but you said the same thing twice

_What in the f--_

Hanzo scrolled up and gasped. It wasn’t like him to make mistakes in his spelling. Grammar was something that their teachers took pride in marking off on and he wanted to be as flawless as possible.

_Amelie Lacroix, you are a dead woman._

**han-zo lo** | how dare you  
**widowbitch** | you started it, i finish it

 **han-zo lo** | speaking of finishing let us not mention who wanted to watch the new version of it and

 **ameizing** | FREEZE

His fingers hovered over the screen, frozen in place as he stared at the screen. Three bubbles appeared as Mei typed and the tension in his shoulders lessened. Laying bonelessly, he stared at the screen and smiled a little. It was good that she was speaking out even in a texting environment. Mei’s voice was often so quiet that others didn’t hear her when she spoke and being the soft-hearted and kind person she was, she normally didn’t speak up until she had enough.

 **widowbitch** | okay  
**han-zo lo** | ok  
**ameizing** | so glad we came up with that word,

 **ameizing** | maybe you should get up and off your phone and go talk to genji??

_Better than laying in bed and not being able to go back to sleep._

Hanzo sighed and threw his blankets to the wall, shuffling up on the headboard and reaching out to the side of the bed where his prosthetic legs sat. It took him a moment to have them attached before he took in a deep breath and slowly stood up. His phone was left abandoned on the bed as he got dressed. A pair of sweatpants and a tank top would be good enough to go supplex his brother for waking him up so early.

Picking up his phone, he flicked to the newest message as he walked out of the room.

  
**widowbitch** | then get back here so i can hear about it and kick your ass  <3

Hanzo’s eyebrows knitted together and he rolled his eyes, a little smile forming.

  
**han-zo lo** | you're right mei  
**han-zo lo** | and fuck you amelie  
**widowbitch** | sorry cherie, i'm not your type and you are definitely not mine

It might’ve been a little childish but there was absolutely no way he could let Amélie have the last word. Hanzo rounded the corner and leaned against the wall separating his from the disaster zone that was Genji’s.

 **han-zo lo |** and what exactly _is_ my type?

 **ameizing |** hanzo no

 **han-zo lo |** hanzo yes

 **widowbitch |** no no, it is alright mei, i got this

 **sombrata** **|** are we dragging hanzo on this fine morning? >:D

 **Han-zo lo |** oh hell no, i’m out

There was a time to fight and a time to flee, and he’d rather run than face Sombra without any coffee in his system. Stuffing his phone in his pocket, Hanzo sighed and gave himself a few deep breaths before knocking on Genji’s door. Some strings of curses and worrisome falling noises later, Genji opened the door with a glowing smile.

“Good morning anija,” He chirped. “What can I do for you?”

“You can tell me why I shouldn’t kill you for waking me up so early on a Sunday,” Hanzo deadpanned with a hand on his hip.

“Because I am your darling little brother,” he said. Hanzo’s expression didn’t change in the slightest and Genji’s smile almost wavered so he added, “and today is a special day!”

Hanzo sighed and rolled his eyes, “The last time you did this, you were going on a date with Zenyatta. Should I tell him he has competition?” He moved his hand from his hip and gave his nails a once-over while pulling his phone out of his pocket with the other. Though before he could unlock it, Genji’s hand caught his wrist. The Shimada Brothers locked eyes. Genji’s eyes narrowed, Hanzo’s eyebrow raised and the hall was quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

“Hanzo, I’ll kill you,” Genji deadpanned.

“The feeling is mutual,” he replied and gently pushed Genji to the side, wrenching his arm from his grip. “Make way.”

He made his way into Genji’s room and immediately stopped. The floor could be seen and everything seemed neatly put away and straightened up. In fact, there wasn’t a piece of dirty laundry in sight as it all was placed properly in his laundry basket. Hanzo felt a chill run down his spine, nearly jumping once Genji shut the door and went to sit down.

“Okay, Regina George.”

Getting over the initial shock of his little brother actually cleaning his room, Hanzo frowned.

“First of all, Regina can’t hold a candle to me. Secondly, what happened in here?”

Genji rolled his eyes. The two of them would never see eye to eye on the Plastics and that was fine by Hanzo. However at the question of what happened in his room, the younger Shimada shrugged and gestured around.

“Cleaning up in case he wants to come upstairs.”

“You’re inviting a stranger in your _room_?” Hanzo’s voice was aghast and he held up his phone, frowning.

Genji rolled his eyes and sighed, “He’s not a stranger.”

Though after Hanzo hadn’t replied for a minute, he looked up at him and said, “What are you doing?”

“Texting Zenyatta,” Hanzo replied.

“Hanzo!” Genji lunged for the phone with wide eyes, Hanzo‘s hand planted firmly on his chest as he typed out the message with the other. “Don’t send it, seriously!”

“Okay, Okay. I was just joking.”

Genji sagged with a soft thanks and Hanzo bit back a smile. Their parents often complained that Genji never took things seriously. At one point, he might have agreed with them but seeing the appreciative smile on his brother’s face and the amount of work he put into his room, he couldn’t doubt Genji’s competence at all.

“So, Tell me more about your friend.”

“Really?”

Hanzo plopped down next to Genji and set his phone aside, making sure it was turned off so the latter didn’t start another fight trying to wrench it from his grasp.

“Well, father only agreed to you meeting him if I was present and it took place at home. I should know who I am seeing.”

“I can’t thank you enough for this, Hanzo.”

“Think nothing of it. Now, tell me about this stranger.”

Hanzo leaned forward, bracing his elbow against his knee and resting his cheek against his palm to give Genji his attention. And the latter seemed to preen as he started talking, moving his hands with his words.

“Well, he’s not a stranger. I started talking to him when I was seven and he was nine. It was a penpal exchange between our schools, remember?”

“Somewhat,” Hanzo barely remembered the other children from his elementary school days but he did remember Genji’s excitement over receiving mail.

“I liked talking to him so much that I begged mother to send letters between us, his handwriting is atrocious though,” Genji laughed and Hanzo resisted the urge to remind him that his own handwriting wasn’t much better.

“What’d you talk about?”

“School, what our favorite things were, did you know he rides horses and has an **authentic** Stetson?!”

“You’re kidding me.”

“Not at all,” Genji smirked and jabbed Hanzo’s side.  “He sent me pictures of him and this is real!”

Hanzo tried to his interest. Truly and honestly, he did. However, Genji seemed to have some idea that he liked cowboys ever since he admitted to having a crush on Spike Spiegel from Cowboy Beepbop. The tips of Hanzo’s ears turned red as he swatted at his brother’s hand and gave him a shove, sending him toppling backwards onto the bed spread laughing. Rolling his eyes, they lapsed into conversation about what to do for the rest of the day until Genji’s phone vibrated and he curled up to check what was happening.

Shrugging it off, Hanzo went back to his phone.

**_the unholy hour_ **

**sombatcha |** oh look, handsoap’s back.

 **sombatcha |** sooooo what’s up

 **Han-zo lo |** oh look siratcha is up

 **Sombatcha |** okay rude

 **han-zo lo |** genji cleaned his room

 **sombatcha |** que?

 **widowbitch** | excuse me??

 **ameizing** | no way

 **han-zo lo |** he is so excited for this friend, but I’m Worried™

 **sombatcha |** want me to look this person up?

 **sombatcha |** i can find out about them,

 **han-zo lo |** well..

 **Ameizing |** how about we wait to see?? Maybe they’re a good person???

 **widowbitch |** or maybe they try to axe murder both hanzo and genji

 **ameizing |** pls tell me i’m picking the next movie

 **sombatcha |** yeeeep

 **han-zo lo |** mhm

 

 _ **han-zo lo**  _ **→ _sombatcha_**

 **han-zo lo** | do it

 **sombatcha** | on it

 **sombatcha** | usual fee?

 **han-zo lo** | mhm

Hanzo’s fingers hovered over the screen when Genji yelled and vaulted off his bed. Startled, the elder Shimada watched his brother make a beeline for the door, yelling “He’s here!” all the while. Hanzo pocketed his phone and hurried after Genji as they headed down the stairs and to the front door.

“Wait a minute Genji,” Hanzo seized him by the shoulder before he could run out the front door. “We need to have a plan in case this person isn’t who he says he is. He already knows our address, and if he is someone who can harm you, we need to be prepared.”

Genji sighed and rested his hand on Hanzo’s shoulder. “Anija,” he said softly with a little smile. “Do you believe in me?”

Hanzo’s gaze flicked between his brother’s hopeful expression and the door. Looking back at Genji, he could see the flicker of various emotions. Worry, fear, nervousness. With a single word ,Hanzo could make or break what he dreamed of for so long.

“Yes,” Hanzo smiled. “I do. But just be careful, okay?”

Genji gave him a nod and opened the door, standing in the doorway for a minute and looking out into the driveway in front of the Shimada household. After he’d found what he was looking for, his face brightened and he called out excitedly.

“Jesse?!”

Another voice called back to him, deeper and _woah_.

“Genji!”

His brother shot out of the doorway and bounded down the driveway, Hanzo hot on his heels only to stop as his breath hitched in his throat. Nothing could’ve prepared him for the young man standing in the driveway, laughing and giving his brother a hug, spinning him around in a lazy circle. Although the stranger’s back was to him, Hanzo could make out messy dark chestnut brown hair that stopped at the nape of his neck. A wide-brimmed hat sitting on the top of his head, bullet shells lining the inside of it, and a worn cloth that reminded him of a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. It was tattered in some places but the reddish-gold pattern matched the cowboy aesthetic.

His shoes had honest to god spurs on them and they jingled as he made his way up the driveway with Genji in tow talking animatedly. When their eyes met, Hanzo unconsciously took a step backwards. He had tawny skin, peach fuzz that was barely growing, and his eyes were honey-brown, mouth drawn into a lazy grin.

_Wait, why am I staring at his mouth? Potential stranger danger._

“Earth to Hanzo.”

Genji’s fingers snapped in front of Hanzo’s face and his attention was drawn to his younger brother. A knowing shit-eating grin settled on the younger’s face as he gestured between them.

“Jesse, this is my older brother Hanzo, and Hanzo this is Jesse McCree.”

“Howdy Shimada-san,” Jesse tipped his hat and Genji nearly giggled as Hanzo looked hurriedly between them. “Thank ya kindly for lettin’ lil ol’ me meet my pal Genji. Mighty kind of ya.”

_He even talks like a cowboy._

“It is nothing, I only wanted to assure my brother’s safety.”

Jesse smiled and Hanzo would’ve been lying if he didn’t have the urge to smile back. There was something infectious in that grin and the drawl in his way of speech. After stepping aside, Hanzo motioned for them to come in and kept a close eye on Jesse as he observed the decor and Genji excused himself to go upstairs. Peering over his shoulder, Hanzo could see an old pick-up truck sitting in the driveway. It was a rusted shade of red and dust along with mud clung to the tires.

Hanzo scrunched his nose and gently closed the door.

_I wonder how long he’ll be with us._

They did have a reputation to uphold and such an unseemly vehicle being parked outside wouldn’t bode well. Neighbors talked and eyes were everywhere despite the private life the Shimadas tried to live. Hanzo leaned against the wall as he watched Jesse observe the entryway, taking off his shoes.

“You guys are livin' in high cotton, Shimada-san.”

_Do this for Genji, Hanzo._

“Call me Hanzo, using formalities will only become confusing later on. Lest you would like me to refer to you as McCree.”

Jesse chuckled and turned around to face him, giving another one of those smiles. It almost made Hanzo wonder if he just smiled for the hell of it.  “Alright then, _Hanzo_.”

A simple saying of his name shouldn’t have caught his attention so much but if it hadn’t been for Genji running down the stairs, he might’ve been tempted to look at Jesse’s eyes. The arrival of the younger Shimada broke the lingering gaze between the two and Jesse turned on his heel to talk to Genji. Hanzo pulled out his phone quickly and typed a message to the group chat.

 ** _han-zo lo_ ** changed the group name from **_the unholy hour_ ** to **_spirit dragons help me_ **

**han-zo lo |** i only have two words for this friend

 **widowbitch |** impromptu  group name change aside

 **widowbitch** | okay.. what’re they

 **widowbitch** | get out???

 **ameizing** | come in??

 **sombatcha** | git gud?????????????

 **widowbitch** | didn’t you stay up playing last night???

 **widowbitch** | how are you awake?

 **sombatcha** | ssSSH

 **sombatcha** | hanzo is typing

 **widowbitch** | oh now you care

 **sombatcha** | so what’s the word han

 **han-zo lo** | giddy up

 **ameizing** | oh my :O

 **sombatcha** | I’m kinkshaming

 **widowbitch** | gay as fuck

 **ameizing** | guys!

 **ameizing** | I think it’s cute <3

 **widowbitch** | that he’s in love with a potential ax murderer?

 **Widowbitch |** got a name?? An age?? Anything??

 **han-zo lo |** his name is jesse mccree

 **sombatcha |** huehuehue

 **han-zo lo |** i think he’s a cowboy

 **han-zo lo |** why're you laughing?

 **sombatcha |** brb

 **ameizing |** sombra?

 **widowbitch** | someone get the bail money ready

_Sombra, I swear, what are you up to?_

“We’re going up to my room, anija! Come up when you’re done picking your jaw off the floor.” Genji whispered to him. Hanzo flinched and glared at his brother’s retreating form as he followed the cowboy up the steps. Absentmindedly, he raised his hand to his jaw and gave it a little rub, his skin warm to the touch. 

_My jaw did **not** drop._

However, his grip did tighten on his phone as a notification from Sombra popped up.

**_sombatcha_ → _hanzo-lo_**

**sombatcha** | jesse justice mccree

 **Han-zo lo** | how do you know this??

 **sombatcha** | he’s seventeen years old

 **sombatcha |** in his junior year of high school

 **han-zo lo** | wait, you’re kidding me, what school??

 **sombatcha** | can’t disclose ;D

 **sombatcha** | known as a sweetheart and has a lot of the other students wrapped around his finger

 **sombatcha** | has a love for dogs, the color red, and all things western

 **han-zo lo** | sombra, i swear

 **sombatcha** | and he is single

 **han-zo lo** | oh.

 **sombatcha** | ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° i'll let you know if anything comes up handsoap

 **sombatcha** | remember my usual fee

 **sombatcha** | and happy riding ;D


	2. I (Reluctantly) Let Him In

Hanzo didn’t go to Genji’s room immediately. Although he told his father that he’d oversee the meeting between Genji and his internet friend, Genji was more than capable of taking care of himself in most situations. As long as those situations didn’t involve Zenyatta or some death-defying stunt that could land him in the nearest hospital for weeks. This particular situation was different, Genji was making more connections and having Hanzo hovering around him like a helicopter parent would only serve to irritate the younger Shimada. Hanzo smiled bitterly at his brother’s door as the sound of laughter echoed into the hallway. Once he shut the door to his own room and pressed his back against the door, he allowed himself to slide down and pull his knees close to his chest.

A familiar weight rested on his chest and it was difficult for him to draw a breath or anything more than a shuddering sigh. He crossed his arms and buried his face in them while trying to control the shuddering vibrations that came with stinging eyes and a quivering lip. It wasn’t often that he cried, and sometimes the act was more disgruntling than the feelings that came with it. But when the feeling became so overwhelming and suddenly present it was too much for him to try and stave off. Like a quick waterfall of cold sending chills up and down his spine as an unknown assailant seized control of his emotions and made him feel awful.

_Pull it together, Hanzo._

He tried to remind himself that he had to stay lucid and calm for Genji’s sake. There was absolutely no telling what this cowboy’s true motives were, and he’d have to be vigilant and aware. It wasn’t the time to give in to whatever it was that he was feeling. And even when he said those words in his own mind, it didn’t ease the weight off his chest and he didn’t know who he thought he was fooling.

Hanzo nearly jumped two feet in the air as his phone vibrated. Pulling it out of his pocket, he smiled at the notification and opened up the app.

**_ameizing → han-zo lo_ **

**ameizing |** check in

 **ameizing |** are you doing alright?

 **han-zo lo |** i’m fine

 **ameizing |** that’s such a relief <33 amelie had me worried with the ax murder thing, how’s genji??

Hanzo’s fingers hovered over the keys as Mei’s message popped up. As if on cue, a loud yell of disappointment echoed from the room adjacent to his own along with a few curses in Japanese.

 **ameizing |** hanzo?

 **han-zo lo |** He’s fine, they’re playing a game together.

 **ameizing |** okay, but are you fine??

 **han-zo lo |** why wouldn’t i be?

 **ameizing |** you only type in “grammar mode” when you’re feeling something or when you’re trying to explain a point

If it wasn’t for the fact that he might’ve sobbed if he made a noise, Hanzo would’ve laughed. It might’ve even come out as a hollow and bitter sound. He just felt so weak and helpless out of nowhere and the feeling was so strong that it paralyzed him. Thoughts ricocheting from one corner of his mind to the other as he wondered just how much he should tell her. His fingers were shaking and he swallowed a lump in his throat, pressing his forehead to his phone’s screen.

 **ameizing |** are you having a moment?

His heart hammered in his chest so loud that he could hear it beating in his ears. Hanzo gulped, he didn’t trust his fingers let alone what might come out of his own mouth. A part of him was angry that he was being so irrational. Mei was his friend, she’d seen him through his ups and his downs and surely wouldn’t judge him over something like this. On the other hand, what if he just said something silly and ruined everything?

His fingers trembled and he had to backspace and try not to type in his “grammar mode” as she put it.

 **han-zo lo |** it came out of nowhere

 **han-zo lo |** it is nothing

He felt satisfied in what he sent but Mei’s response came faster than lightning.

 **ameizing |** Your feelings aren’t nothing, Hanzo.

His heart wrenched and he choked back a sob, his gaze becoming blurry and he shook his head. The weight was lifting but there was still something there. He held onto his phone like it was a lifeline and quickly typed without hesitation. Validation wasn’t something that he required from everyone, in fact, he could ignore most people and just do what he wanted. But from the people that mattered it seemed like everything to him.

 **han-zo lo |** genji offered for me to come up with them

 **han-zo lo |** I don’t want to be a nuisance.

Genji’s hopeful expression when Jesse McCree showed up, his insistence for Hanzo’s input in the argument against their parents, and his offer for him to join a private part of his life that Hanzo hadn’t even put thought into.

_He just wants to let me in, why can’t I meet him halfway?_

The thought lingered in his mind until the next notification sounded and he glanced up.

 **ameizing |** Hanzo, please shut up.

 **ameizing |** Genji trusted you enough to confide in you about his friend, right? You wouldn’t be a “nuisance” if you hung out with him.  He /wants/ you there. The question is do you want to be there for him?

His nose scrunched and he felt a twinge of unbridled anger at the thought of _not_ being there for Genji. After everything they’d been through, it was the least he could do for his brother. However the twinge soon vanished just as quickly as it’d come. Mei was right.

 **han-zo lo |** Of course I do.

 **ameizing |** Then why are you texting me?

Broken laughter bubbled in Hanzo’s chest and escaped his mouth in chuckles. He shook his head, raising one hand to wipe away the stray tears clinging to his eyelashes.

 **han-zo lo |** You’re hanging out with Zarya too much.

 **ameizing |** She’s my girlfriend, we were bound to rub off on each other somehow.

 **han-zo lo |** Oh, I’m sure you do that enough.

 **ameizing |** cfwaeofpwe

 **ameizing |** hanzo!!

 **han-zo lo |** thanks again mei, i have something to do bye!

He pocketed his phone and took a deep breath. A beat later, he was pushing himself to stand up and make his way to the mirror near his desk. He had to make sure that his eyes weren’t red and puffy or else Genji would ask a never-ending stream of questions. Once he was satisfied, Hanzo stepped out the door and padded over to Genji’s, raising a brow as he noticed the door was left ajar.

“Genji?” He called as he pushed the door open. Jesse McCree laid on the bed spread with his feet firmly planted on the floor, his hat sitting over his face. There was no sign of Genji and immediately alarm rang through him. He nearly marched over to snatch the hat off the cowboy’s face and demand he reveal his brother’s whereabouts. But upon his arrival, McCree shifted and tilted his hat upwards, glancing over at him then nodding in acknowledgement.

“He went to the bathroom,” Jesse said with a wry smile. “I won, if you’re curious, twenty dollars richer.”

“Congratulations, you beat a fifteen year old at his own game,” Hanzo deadpanned.

Jesse chuckled, a low rumbling sound like the prelude to thunder. His shoulders shook when he laughed and his eyes crinkled at the corners.

_He has laugh lines._

Hanzo quickly looked away from his mouth and focused on his eyes but even that was a mistake.

“He put up one hell of a fight darlin’, gotta give him that.”

Hanzo grunted and went to sit in the chair left abandoned by a controller. The controller was tossed on its side as if someone was angry enough to vault it before leaving the room in a huff. Typical Genji, Hanzo thought as he turned it over to sit it down properly. The younger Shimada didn’t like losing but he always returned with an energy unbroken by the taste of defeat.

“By the way, are you feelin’ alright?”

“Why do you ask?” Hanzo looked back at the cowboy with a quirked brow, the latter sitting up with his hands in his lap, meeting his gaze..

_Was he watching me?_

“Genji seemed a lil worried when you didn’t come up right away, almost ran to yer room, but we heard ya go in so thought it was best to leave ya alone.”

Hanzo’s heart wrenched in his chest. He didn’t want Genji to worry about him when he should’ve been enjoying himself with his friend. But it seemed like he couldn’t even keep that from happening. Biting back the bitterness of his own emotional withdrawal, Hanzo folded his arms and leaned back in the chair.

“Curiosity killed the cat, cowboy.”

“Yea, but satisfaction brought ‘im back.”

Jesse wouldn’t look away from him but the growing smile on his face lessened the tension in the air. Hanzo rolled his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek to resist the upward tug of his lips. Of course Genji’s friend would be almost twice as stubborn as he was.

“And why should I tell you?”

“Well, way I see it, you’ll keep frownin’ and Genji’ll get worried and I’ll feel like an ass for not askin’ sooner.”

“Your relationship with my brother doesn’t qualify as a reason to know what is on my mind,” Hanzo scoffed.

“No, but someone important to Genji is someone important to me.”

Any other words that could’ve left his mouth died. He made the mistake of looking at the teen sitting across from him. Whiskey-brown eyes met ebony black and Hanzo immediately became self-aware of the fact that Jesse hadn’t looked away from him the entire time. His gaze bore into Hanzo’s as if he was trying to see into the very depths of his soul and as poetic as it sounded, it sent a chill down his spine and his heart felt like it jumped into his throat.

It felt like they had sat like that for hours until Hanzo spoke again.

“Do you wear your heart on your sleeve all the time?”

The smile on Jesse’s face broadened and he opened his mouth to say something only to be interrupted by Genji sliding into the open doorway. He looked sad for a moment, his eyes downcast and one hand resting on the door’s frame. But when his gaze met Hanzo’s, his eyes lit up and he shot over with arms outstretched.

“Anija! Were you two bonding?”

He wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s shoulders before the older Shimada could react. Hanzo nearly jerking backwards as Genji pulled him back into a tight embrace, resting his chin on top of his head. The display of affection left Hanzo confused on whether he should flip Genji over his shoulder and noogie him for being embarrassing or return his brother’s hug

“Something like that,” Jesse chimed in. “Hey Genji, you got any shooting games?”

Genji’s hold on him loosened and he hurried over to his haphazardly stacked pile of games. Hanzo felt the heat in his face lessen and abandoned the chair in favor of climbing onto Genji’s bed and settling himself in the corner. The weight in his chest was replaced by something light and airy, and he wanted to hold onto that feeling for as long as possible. He watched as Genji sorted through games and put one into the system he begged their parents to buy him last summer. Jesse picked up one of the controllers and the bed shifted as he scooted to press his back against the wall, his hat sitting on one of the bed posts closest to him.

“Hate to embarrass ya in front of yer brother but you’re about ta get yer ass handed to ya.”

“Put your money where your mouth is,” Genji said as he hopped on his chair.

“Oh, we’re bettin’ again?” Jesse asked, the easy-going grin replaced by a wolfish smirk.

_This isn’t going to end well._

Hanzo watched as the air in the room seemed to change. Distantly, he wondered if this is what Hana meant by the “gamer spirit”. It was as if both boys turned into something entirely different. Genji’s eyes were bright and Jesse looked almost _dangerous_.

“Ten dollars that I win the first match,” Genji stuck out his hand.

“Twenty that you lose,” Jesse returned the gesture and gripped his hand. “Give me a neat forty, won’tcha?”

Hanzo stifled a laugh behind his hand and shook his head at the ridiculousness of it all. Out of the corner of his eye, he could’ve sworn that Jesse looked at him but when he looked over, the cowboy wouldn’t meet his eyes. Hanzo drew his knees closer and rested his head against the wall, trying to keep his sight trained on the screen instead of anywhere else.

Especially the cowboy sitting across from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say thank you to everyone that commented, left kudos, or even read this! 
> 
> I've been having serious cases of writer's block which is why this chapter opened up with more of a somber note. However, re-reading and looking at what you guys left me and what I've done so far, it really helped. Never let someone say that leaving comments or kudos or anything like that isn't helping a writer because it does help. It helps to know that people like you really care about what I'm doing. 
> 
> With that being said, please leave me comments about things you guys want to know about or you'd like to see. Anything would be cool for me to read.
> 
> Thank you again for coming along with me and I'll see you later.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do and want to support me, why not buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/skelebones)?
> 
> If you guys want to talk to me, share your headcanons about what's going to happen next, or send me a few comments, or **know the status of my fics** or something (because you don't want to over Ao3) send it to my tumblr **@officialbonesblog** . Anons are welcome, please abide by the golden rule.
> 
> Do unto others as you wish for them to do to you.
> 
> Send kudos and comments, keep this ol' writer going.


End file.
